User blog:Bri 97/Degrassi seniors
I want to know if the seniors are gonna get more screen time then the sophmores or the new characters. Drew Torres, Clare Edwards, Alli Bhandari, Jenna Middleton, Becky Baker, Luke Baker, Dave Turner, Connor Delaurier, Mike Dallas, and Imogen Moreno are the seniors and there is alot of plots that they can use with them. For example, Drew coping with his brothers death and going back to Degrassi and having the weight of being the president of the school. Clare maybe the Asher story will come back but I think that's a slim possibilty or maybe Clares cancer will come back they never did that with a Degrassi character. Alli its pretty obvious that Leo is gonna come to Toronto and she is gonna go back with him and they can touch the domestic violence story. Jenna and Connor I'm curious to see where that goes. Luke and Dave I'm pretty sure they'll be bumped down to reoccuring but I can't be sure thanks to the new title sequence. I've been reading some comments and some people think that Luke might be gay and he's just in the closet or might realize he's gay and doen't tell anyone because of his conservative parents. I mean the way his parents reacted to Becky dating Adam might make him scared to come out. Dave I hope he actually gets some more plots because theres still so much that people can do with his character. Dallas i hope to see some teen dad storylines because I've been thinking that alot of stories about teen parents really focus on teen moms and the story for teen fathers and the struggle it can be on them is rarley seen. I would like to see how Becky is doing and see how she copes with losing Adam it was really hard on her. Based on the 13B promo I saw Imogen and Becky and Becky was smiling so I'm guessing that they become friends and I'm happy to see that because both girls lost Adam and had a romantic interest in him. Some people are saying that Becky and Imogen might happen and I would actually be down for that because they look like a cute couple and I just want to see Imogen make some friends because all her friends have graduated. I just would like to know if Becky finds out about Imogen and Adam kissing and I hope if she does it doesn't affect there potential friendship. My theory for Becky is that maybe she did cheat with Todd and when she texted Adam I'm sorry and they need to talk maybe she wanted to confess that she did I don't know thats what I picked up from that. Adam sent her roses and she sent them back all cut up and then that night she texts and apoligizes out of the blue after just being mad at him in the morning. I also noticed in the promo that Imogen and Winston were holding up signs saying Freedom of the press so maybe there is going to be protest about Drew bein a bad president I don't know. i also saw that Dallas was pushing Tristan into a locker I wanna know what thats about. Drew was also seen on top of Clare I don't think that they are gonna hook up but I think that Clare was consoling Drew. I sreally don't ship them as a couple I ship EClare and Drianca and I would be so disapointed if Drew cheated on Bianca not even neccesarily with Clare but anyone because he's coping with his brothers death and if Clare and Drew kissed or hooked up or what ever I would be more disapointed in Clare because Eli was there for her when she had cancer he was there for her through everything her parents divorce the asher thing and her cancer and i would be so pissed with writers if they made that happen because I know that most of the fans do not want to see that happen they want EClare to be endgame and Drianca to endgame I want to and alot of fans are still upset over Adam's death and some are done watching the show of course I'm not but if this happend and these two couples weren't endgame then alot of fans might tune out because they are such strong couples. I want the rest of this season to have mentions of Adam like when JT died. Maybe there will be a memorial for him like JT because he was a popular person. These are just things that I hope to see tell me what you think. Category:Blog posts